


What Grows Inside

by Kris_Is_Ded



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Birth, Cannibalism, Doctor's Appointments, Haemolacria, M/M, Male Lactation, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Team Bonding, first kicks, labor pains, ultrasounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Is_Ded/pseuds/Kris_Is_Ded
Summary: About two months ago, there was a problem with the respawn system. Unfortunately, The Engineer was unavailable, so the team decided to fix it themselves with tape and glue. After a while, The Engineer was available again and properly fixed the respawn system. Thankfully, there weren't any problems. Not untill now...Demo has been sick for almost the entire week. Normaly he would brush it off as any other hangover he had, but Demo ran out of alcohol about two weeks ago. So he went to see The Medic to see what's wrong with him.
Relationships: Demoman/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Minor or Background Relationship(s), RED Demoman/RED Soldier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Demo's Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Back again with another multi chapter fic! This one is about a certain topic that not many people are into, but I know that there are people out there that like this kind of thing (Including me). As I said, not many people like this and that's okay. Not everyone needs to like everything. Just don't be overly negative in the comments please. Also this fic was slightly inspired by this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027985/chapters/65983189 (Go check it out. It's pretty good). That's it! Read ya later!

'' So... '' Began The Medic, getting ready to take notes as Archimedes happily perched on his schoulder. '' What brings you here today? ''  
'' I've been feeling really sick for almost a week now. Like vomiting and all that. '' The Scotsman explained. '' It always happens around 7 to 9 AM in the morning. It sorta calms down around lunch time but I still feel a wee bit queasy. Usually I'd brush it off as a hangover, but I ran out of scrumpy two weeks ago and couldn't buy more 'cus the shop that has it is under renovation. ''  
'' Mmhm. Have you eaten anything new or something that you might me allergic to? '' Questioned The Medic.  
'' No, I haven't ''  
'' have you taken any medication that you might be allergic to? ''  
'' No, I haven't ''  
'' Hmm... '' Medic wrote something in his notepad and continued with more questions.  
'' Are you sexually active? ''  
'' Aye. '' Awnsered Demo. He didn't feel embarrased about it, since by now everyone and their mother knew about his relationship with Soldier.  
'' Alright... '' Medic wrote something in his notepad again and stood up from his chair. '' I am going to do a blood test and if I won't find anything abnormal, then we will do more tests like urine testing and things like that. Is that okay? ''  
'' Okay. '' With that The Medic took a siringe from the nearby table and took some blood from Demo's arm. '' I'll let you know if I find anything. And notify me if you find any other symptoms. ''  
'' Will do. Thatks Doc! ''  
'' You're welcome my friend. ''  
With that, Demoman exited The Medic's lab and went to the common room where most of the mercs were hanging out. It was almost evening and since it was the middle of winter, the sun was already making morning somewhere else. The common room was one of the busiest rooms at the base since the TV was there and there sometimes wasn't anything more interesting than staring at some boring programs. (A lot of people are here today.) Thought Demo to himself as he stepped inside the busy room. Pyro is drawing with crayons on the floor, Spy is flicking a ciggarete, Scout is flirting with Sniper again, while the others were watching TV. And then there's Soldier, who is approaching Demo with a smile.  
'' Hello Demoman! Feeling better? ''  
'' Aye. I went to Medic and he said he'll notify me when he has my diagnosis. ''  
'' Do you think it's something bad? ''  
'' Don't fret Jane, I'm sure I'll be fine. Maybe I just ate something that already spoiled or somethin'. ''  
'' Alright. Hey, how about we watch some TV? Maybe there's somkething interesting. ''  
'' Sure. ''  
The rest of the day was as uninteresting as any other uninteresting day. In no time at all the night hit and Demo was feeling his usual self again. It was about 8 PM by the time Medic called him into his lab for his diagnosis. When Demo asked him about it on the way there he said it was '' the last thing you would expect '' wich slightly unnerved him. They reached The Medic's lab where all the doves were already sleeping on the various furniture around the lab. Medic took one last look at his notepad before he looked back at Demo with a questioning glare.

'' I'm gonna do an ultrasound to confirm your diagnosis. Take a seat on the examination table please '' Said The Medic, walking towards the table to prepare the tools.

'' Is.. Is it bad? '' Asked The Demoman with worry in his voice.

'' Well... It's not particularly lethal. It's just something that I don't think I can explain. But you'll be alright. I just need to know If your diagnosis is correct. ''

'' Ookayy... '' Demo was still nervous about this, even though The Medic said that it wasn't lethal. He laid on the examination table as Medic said and watched him fiddle something on some sort of machine with a monitor next to the table. 

'' How do ultrasounds work anyway? '' Asked Demo.

'' It's pretty simple. A small device called an ultrasound probe is used- this little thing over here-'' The Medic showed him a lmall rod connected to the mashine with a thick wire. '' which gives off high-frequency sound waves. You can't hear these sound waves, but when they bounce off different parts of the body, they create 'echoes' that are picked up by the probe and turned into a moving image on the monitor. Now, would you take off your west and pull your shirt up a bit please? ''

Demo did as The Medic said and took off his vest, pulled his shirt up and laid back down. The medic took some gel and and spread some on Demo's abdomen.

'' What's the gel for? '' Asked Demo again.

'' The ultrasound waves don't travel well thrugh air so doctors use this gell to create a bond between the skin and the probe. ''

The Medic took the probe and placed it on Demo's abdomen and moved it around a little while looking at the screen of the machine. After a few minutes Medic removed the probe and gave Demo atowel to clean the gel off. '' So.... What's up with me? '' Asked Demoman, his voice was a little shaky.

'' Before I say anything, I just want to tell you that I am making **none** of this up. okay? '' Awnsered The Medic.

'' That's... Concerning. '' Said The Demoman.

'' Alright so... Your diagnosis is... You're Pregnant... ''

...

...

'' Wait wha?? ''

\-- To be continued --


	2. Spillin' The Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demo questions The Medic's diagnosis. When he realizes that he was indeed serious, The Demoman goes back to his room and tells Soldier and later reveals the news to the others aswell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Just popping in to say that this chapter contains my tenth class OC, so I'm just quickly gonna describe him. His name is Connor, he is around 25 years old, he's from Czech Republic, he's The Cyborg (his limbs and some of his organs are mechanical and the rest is organic), he has long brown hair tied to a low ponytail, Teal eyes (one of wich is also mechanical), red vest with a white undershirt, medium long pants and dark gray boots. That's all! Bye!
> 
> (Also I rated the fic Teens and up becouse of some mild swaring.)

'' Hold on, hold on, hold on. What did ya say? '' Demo was now staring at The Medic with confusion in his eyes. There's no way he was serious. He wasn't the smartest person in the world, but even he knew that this was impossible.  
'' I said you are pregnant. '' The Medic repeatet himself.  
'' ... Wh- ... How? '' By now Demo reached peak confusion.  
'' I said that I cannot explain how this happened. But now now that I think about it, remember the time we decided to fix the respawn ourselves when The Engineer couldn't? He said that trying to fix it unprofesionaly would result in problems like mutation of our bodies and what not. So my theory is that a faulty respawn somehow made your body mutate a fully functional uterus. If that makes sense. '' The medic tried to explain in an understandable way.  
''... So you're serious about this? '' Demo asked, still a bit confused.  
The Medic rotated the monitor on the ultrasound machine, so that Demo could see it. The monitor showed a picture of a normal ultrasound picture. In the middle of all the static like particles, there was a black spot with a little dot in it. Demo knew what this meant. He saw plenty of ultrasound pictures and yet. He couldn't believe that this was all really happening.  
'' Wh... What do I do? I obviously can't work while rocking a goddamn baby in my stomach can I? '' The Demoman said with a hint of distress and anger in his voice.  
'' Well right now you have two options. '' The Medic began. '' Either you can try to set an agreement with The Administrator or you can abort it. But you need to decide soon. You are meerly 6 weeks along and if you pass 8, then you have to keep it. ''

Demo was silent. 

'' Look, I know it's hard. '' Medic tried to compfort him. '' I can give you some medications for your morning sickness. Now get some rest, you can think properly about it in the morning. ''

\--------------------------------------

Demo was laying in his bed with blankets pulled over his head. Soldier was probably gonna go to bed soon. (How the hell am I supposed to tell him? He'll think I'm batshit insane!) Demo thought to himself. The others will probably find out soon too. Scout will never listen to him about safe sex advice ever again, Spy is probably gonna laugh at him, Engie is once again gonna remind everyone about fixing the respawn unprofessionaly and Cyborg is probubly gonna be the least confused. He always was. When Demo asked him about it he said that sometimes the best way to avoid more confusion is to just accept what is happening and don't ask questions. That's probably why Pyro likes him so much. He treats them like a human no matter what they do. Pyro sometimes brings him severed hands that he got from the day's fight thinking it's candy and he happily accepts. Noone knows what he does with them. Some say he stores them somewhere, some say he throws them away and some even say he eats them.

Demo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. (Oh god he's here. Alright, here goes nothing.) Demo sat up and turned the nightstand lamp on to let Soldier know he's not asleep. '' You're still awake? '' Soldier asked, taking off his coat. '' Yea.... Listen, I gotta tell you something important. it's probably gonna sound like I'm crazy but believe me. I ain't making any of this up. '' Soldier sat on the other side of their bed, the way Demo said that made him a bit concerned. '' So, do you remember how the respawn broke we decided to fix it ourselves? Engie sait that an incorrectly fixed respawn could cause serious problems- '' '' Do you have a tumor??? Are you dying??? '' '' No, no, no, no! I ain't dyin'! Just let me explain, please. '' Demo assured him. '' So, the Medic suggested that a faulty respawn could've led to my body mutating a certain organ and somehow made it fully functional. '' Continued Demo. '' So what I'm trying to tell you is that... I... I'm pregnant... ''

There, he said it. Soldier sat still on the bed with a confused expression. He was clearly still proccesing the imformation, he could almost hear the little gears turning in his head. He had a right to be confused, everybody would be. The atmosphere in the room was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. It took a minute or two before Soldier finaly broke the awkward silence.

'' ...Wh...What? '' The Soldier finaly spoke.

'' ...Want me to explain again? '' Asked Demo.

'' No, no, no, I got that. Just.... that was probably the last thing I would expect. ''

'' Aye, I knew you would say that. ''

'' Are you sure? '' the Soldier asked, silently hoping he's joking. Demo got a few photos from the nightstand and gave them to Soldier. They were photos of the ultrasound. Soldier looked at them, then looked back at Demo. '' What do we do? '' '' The Medic said that I can either set an agreement with The Administrator, or I could abort it... And right now I don't know wich is the better option. '' Demo felt a tear fall down his cheek. Soldier noticed his distress and wrapped his arms around him and slightly pattet his back. '' It's okay. Don't worry about it right now. We'll think about it in the morning. Get some rest, okay? '' '' Okay... '' 

\------------------------

It has been about a week since Demo told Soldier the big news. Demo tried to think about what he would do. He was used to killing people on a daily basis, but this time it was different. The others had respawn. If he decided to terminate the pregnancy, there would be no going back. He thought about it, and while raising a child in the middle of a war is a bad idea, he couldn't bring himself to terminate it. They contacted The Administrator. She said that if Demo can raise the child properly, he could keep it. But there will of course will be a few rules. Since the respawn doesn't affect the unborn child, he will continue to fight for at least the first 5 months. She would let him stay at the base when fighting gets too exausthing. Then there were some uninportant details and now it was time to tell the others about the big news. 

Demo was walking to the common room one morning when he overheard the conversation inside.

'' The people of Czech Republic drink more alchohol than any other country. I highly doupt a single Demoman would be able to take on an entire country of hockey obsessed drunks. '' Cyborg was talking about his home country again. It seemed like there was some kind of arguement abot beer drinking. 

'' It can't be that bad. Can it? How much liters does one drink on average? '' The Engineer asked

'' The last time I read about it it was about 145 liters per person. '' Cyborg awnsered.

'' That sounds like a lot. '' Said Scout. He was right, it was a lot. 

'' Aye Lads, what's up? '' Demoman finaly entered the room and sat on the couch next to Soldier. 

'' Oh hey. We were just talking about you. '' Said Scout.

'' I heard. Hey, I gotta tell you all something. '' Demo said as he was mentaly preparing to tell the big news.

'' What's on your mind son? '' Engie said

'' So, do you remember the time the respawn broke and we decided to fix it ourselves? '' Demo Began.

'' Let me guess. You've got a tumor and you're gonna die? '' Engie Said

'' No, no, I ain't dying. Let me finish. '' Demo continued. '' So aparently a faulty respawn somehow made my body mutate a certain organ and somehow made it functional. And then one thing let to another and now uhh... I'm pregnant. ''

...

'' Well, congratulations! When's the little bundle of joy expected? '' 

The Scout burst into uncontrollable laughter. The Cyborg was the least confused about it, hence the congratulaions.

'' Around September. '' Demo replied.

Scout stopped laughing for a minute '' Wait. You're serious? ''

'' Aye '' 

'' What happened to ' Wear protection ' Or ' better safe than sorry '? ''

'' Scout. I am a homosexual lad. How the hell was I supposed to know something like this would happen? And besides- '' Demo didn't get to finish his sentence before a familliar wave of disgust went thrugh his body as he sprinted out of the room towards the restroom.

'' Holy shit, he's actually serious. '' Said the Scout.

'' I told you that fixing the respawn yourselves would bring trouble. '' Engie reminded the team again.

'' There's also a chance that some of you might also have experienced simmilar mutations, so I would reccomend you all visit my lab for a check up. '' The Medic suggested.

\------ To be continued. -------


	3. First Kicks and Midnight snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demo feels his baby kick for the first time and discovers something he probably shouldn't during a midnight snack hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the late update. This one took a little longer 'cus I am starting to lose imagination. But don't worry, I have a plan for the last two chapters. I hope you're enjoying this so far! I'm not the best writer and I hope to improve my writing skills so any help in the comments is appreciated. That's all! Read ya later!

It was a nice Saturday morning at the RED base. The mercs were slowly waking up from their slumber as the morning sun shined through their windows. Jane slowly opened his eyes to see that Demo was awake as well. He was sitting up on the other side of the bed with his hands on his 19-week baby bump looking out the window. He looked like he was daydreaming. '' Oh, good morning Jane. '' Demo turned to face him. '' Good morning Tav. Did you sleep well? '' Jane asked him. '' Aye, it's way easier to get proper sleep now that the morning sickness finally went away. '' Awnsered Demo. ''I've started having extremely vivid dreams recently. I had a dream about adopting an alligator and I almost asked you where he went. '' Demo chucked lightly. '' Sounds like a fun dream. How did the others react to it? '' Asked Soldier as his head was filling with thoughts about the other mercs reactions. Scout would definitely run away as soon as the alligator stepped inside the base, Pyro would probably think it's a dog and would try to play with it and Connor would not give any shits about it like always. '' I don't remember much from the dream by now, but I remember Heavy saying something along the lines of '' Ah yes, Lizard '' and Miss Pauling was demanding that we call him Ernesto. '' Soldier gave a loud laugh. '' Well, anything is possible if you're dreaming, hehe. Anyway, I'm gonna get dressed and get breakfast. You should get up too if you want to make it to breakfast in time. It's Engineer's turn today. '' Jane reminded him.

The mercs always take turns making breakfast, lunch and dinner. We'll, except for Pyro. They are not allowed in the kitchen since they would burn the kitchen down. The mercs learned that the hard way after Pyro tried making pancakes with the help of their flamethrower.

'' Aye, I'll be right there. Just gimme a few more minutes. '' Demo said as he laid back down closed his eyes to get some final morning 'z's.

'' Affirmative. '' Replied Jane as he went to the closet and changed out of his pajamas. He got his favorite coat on along with his military pants and boots and picked up his helmet from the table. The two had recently moved together into one room about a year after they started dating. To Soldier, holding Demo as they slowly ascend to the dreaming world feels like heaven. When he realized that he was in love with Tavish he thought that he would hate him since a lot of people are against gay people and their rights, but when Demo told him that he felt the same way, it was probably the bost day of his life so far. And now he was getting excited for another best day of his life that's coming this year's September. Soldier stopped daydreaming and headed out-

'' Soldier wait! '' Demo suddenly stopped him.

'' What? Is everything okay? '' Soldier turned around with a worried expression.

'' The baby! It's kicking! '' Demo said excitedly.

Soldier let out a loud gasp as he ran over to him and carefully put a hand on his belly. There wasn't anything for a few seconds but then they both felt a tiny hand move inside. They quickly looked at each other before Soldier wrapped his arms around Tavish and started giggling in excitement. 

'' Hehehehehe! Our baby is growing so fast! '' Said Soldier, putting his hand back on Demo's round belly.

'' Woah, I haven't seen you this excited since the day I told you that I liked you back. '' Chuckled Tavish.

'' Well, these days were the best days of my life yet! '' Declared Soldier excitedly.

'' Yet? '' Asked Demo suspiciously.

'' Well, there's still the final day to look forward to! '' Replied Soldier confidently.

'' You're definitely gonna cry when the baby is born. '' Demo mocked Soldier.

Soldier pouted '' No I won't! I am a Soldier! Soldiers don't cry! ''

'' Wanna bet? '' Asked Demo, knowing damn well he's gonna win if he accepts the bet.

'' Affirmative! '' Declared Soldier confidently.

...

'' Didn't you say you were going to get breakfast? '' Asked Demo after a few seconds of awkward silence.

'' That can wait. '' Awnsered Soldier.

Then they both giggled for a while as they laid next to each other, Demo letting Soldier rub circles into his belly and just appreciated each other's company.

\----------------------------------

It was almost midnight and everyone except Tavish were asleep. He just woke up, feeling the nature's call telling him to empty his bladder. He got up and went straight towards the bathroom through the quiet hallways. On the way there, Demo thought it would be a good idea to grab some snacks from the kitchen. So demo finished using the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen, there should be some leftovers from today's dinner. Heavy made a slight miscalculation and cooked too many potatos so if nobody has laid eyes on them already, there should be more than enough left to satisfy The Demoman's hunger. As he slowly walked through the hallway leading to the kitchen he notinec that the light in said room was on. (Oh no someone's already eating the leftover potatoes aren't they? Let's just hope there's at least something edible that doesn't require cooking...) Demo sighed and slowly opened the door.

'' Hey are there any leftover potatoes in the... fridge... '' Demo was expecting a lot of things when he entered the kitchen. Connor leaning against the wall eating what seems like a fried human arm was none of them.

'' Oh hey, uhh. You're getting a midnight snack too huh? '' Connor asked hiding the already half eaten hand behind his back. A little embarrassed. '' And yeah, there are leftovers in the fridge. I haven't eaten any of it. ''

'' Okay, thanks. '' Said Demo nervously as he opened the fridge and took some leftover potatoes and sat on the table. '' You can continue eating if you want I don't mind. I was just a little surprised.

With that The Cyborg took the hand from behind his back and continued eating it and Demo was surprisingly unbothered about it.

'' I always wondered what you did with the human body parts that Pyro gives you. '' said Demo

'' Well, now you know I quess... Hehe '' Cyborg gave an awkward laugh before continuing. '' But then again, It's not technically cannibalism since I'm not exactly human. Is it not? ''

'' Hmm. I suppose you're right. But I think people like The Scout would think it's gross no matter what species you are. '' chuckled Demo.

'' I wouldn't be surprised if he kept his distance from me if he found out I eat human meat ''

'' But you're never surprised. '' protested Demo

'' I know... Anyway, I'm gonna go back to my room. Good night. See ya in the morning. ''

'' Good night to you too Connor. '' they said goodbye and Demo returned to his room a while later.

\---------To be continued-----------


	4. '' That Ain't Cow's Milk ''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyborg was making dinner today. In the meantime, Demo was curious about how his breast milk tastes so he squeezed some into a small glass and took a sip. He left the glass in the kitchen and a horribly unfortunate soul mistakes it for cow's milk.
> 
> (Also slight mentions of blood but it's not relevant for the story.)

It was a nice Wednesday evening at the RED base and everyone was preparing for dinner. Cyborg is the one cooking today. He said that he will be making some traditional foods from the Czech Republic. '' We call it 'Svíčková'. It's basically a creamy vegetable sauce with a few slices of uhh... soft bread I guess? We call that 'knedlík' by the way. Then we put a slice of beef on the side. Sometimes we put some fried onions into the mix and we're good to go! '' Connor was really confident about making the meal. He was always excited whenever he was sharing something from his country. He taught Pyro how to speak basic Czech so they could talk about things that were nobody's business. Demo heard them talk from time to time and he couldn't believe that they were speaking a language. Connor told them that his language is one of the most difficult languages in the world and Demo could see why. 

Connor has been making dinner for about half an hour and the others were excited to taste something new. Demo was in the common room chatting with the others. Demo was getting pretty thirsty and decided to go to the kitchen to get some water. On the way there a thought appeared in his head. (... I wonder how my breast milk tastes like.) He thought to himself. He was 32 weeks along by now and started lactating a while ago and if infants can drink breast milk then why can't an adult take a little sip? Demo's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the smell of the vegetable sauce while waddling through the hall leading to the kitchen, the smell getting more intense the closer Demo got to the kitchen door. He opened the door letting the nice smell fill his nose. '' Aye, I'm just gonna get some-... water... '' Demo froze as he stepped to the kitchen. Connor stood in the kitchen next to the counter with a heavy amount of blood dripping from his non-mechanical eye. 

'' Ahoj Tavish, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost. '' Cyborg chuckled, putting down the knife he was holding next to the cutting board.

'' I should be asking you that question. Your eye is bleedin'! '' Demo said with concern in his voice.

Connor was confused. '' Huh? Oh wait I forgot to mention something about myself. I have haemolacria. Haemolacria is a physical condition that causes a person to produce tears that are partially composed of blood. It can manifest as tears that are anything from merely red-tinged to appearing to be entirely made of blood. It happens only sometimes. So don't worry, I'm fine. '' Connor assured him. '' I gotta go to the bathroom. Can you keep an eye on the sauce when I'm gone? '' He asked

'' Aye, you can count on me! '' Replied Demo.

'' Thank you! I'll be back in a minute. '' Connor thanked him and headed towards the bathroom.

Demo then remembered what he wanted to do. He made sure he was alone in the room, got a small glass from the cupboards, lifted his shirt a little, and squeezed some of his breast milk into the glass. He filled it about halfway and took a sip. (It tastes.....a little sweeter than regular milk with a hint of... cucumbers? Why the hell does my breast milk taste like cucumbers??) Demo was confused. He wanted to take another sip but he heard Connor's footsteps slowly approaching and placed the glass on the counter.

'' I'm back! Everything alright? '' Asked Connor.

'' Aye! No problems here. '' Replied Demo confidently.

Connor was pleased. '' Great! Thank you for keeping an eye on it. It can overflow if it's not stirred properly. ''

'' No problem. I'm gonna go back now. Good luck with the dinner. '' Said demo as he waddled out of the door back towards the common room. Once he got there he sat back on the couch and relaxed. A while passed and The Cyborg finally called everyone to the dining room for dinner. The mercs sat around the table and Connor gave everyone a plate with their fair share of dinner. After everyone was seated it was finally time for eating. It tasted amazing. No wonder Connor was talking so highly of it. The texture was a bit weird but other than that, it was really good. Everyone liked it and Connor was very glad. After dinner, the mercs went off to do whatever they wanted to do. Demo went back to the common room to watch TV along with a few other mercs before he went to bed. A few minutes passed, the TV wasn't as interesting as he thought it would be and he would probably fall asleep if Scout didn't come into the room holding an empty glass.

'' Yo, I think the milk is going bad. I swear I could taste a hint of cucumbers in there. '' Said The Scout.

'' What? I checked the milk before I used it and the expiration date was supposed to be in about a week! '' Said Cyborg concerningly.

Then Demo remembered. '' Hold on there lad. Did you drink the milk from the small glass on the counter? '' He asked.

'' Yea? Does it matter where I drank it from? '' Scout replied.

'' Lad. '' Demo began, holding in a snicker '' That wasn't cows milk. That was my breast milk. '' 

Scout stood there for a second before his face turned from confused to utter terror. He dropped the glass he was holding - which surprisingly didn't shatter when it hit the floor - and ran away screaming. By then the whole room erupted into laughter. Even Connor was laughing. A few minutes passed before everyone calmed down and everyone went to their room for the night.

\---------------To be continued -----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just popping in to explain how to pronounce the Czech words:  
> Svíčková - 'Sveechkovaa'  
> Knedlík - 'Knedleek'  
> Ahoj - 'Ahoy'


	5. The Final Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally arrived! Tavish has gone into labour and Jane is panicking. (As expected)

1:04 AM:

It was a rainy September night at the RED base. Everyone was sleeping soundly in their beds, dreaming about whatever came to the mercenarie's minds. Not everyone was dreaming tho, Tavish was lying in his bed trying to find the most comfortable sleeping position. Demo was already getting sick of tossing and turning in his bed and needing to piss every 5 minutes wasn't helping. Finally after what seemed like forever, Demo found a comfortable sleeping position and closed his eye, getting ready to be lulled into sleep by the sound of the rain gently tapping at his window.

... 

'' Ow.. '' Suddenly, when he thought he was already falling asleep, an old enemy appeared. Braxton hicks. '' Ugh... Not you again... '' Whispered Demo to himself. The pain wasn't bad, but it wasn't comfortable either. After a minute, the slight stinging ended and Demo remembered what The Medic told him a few weeks ago. '' If you feel abdominal pain, It doesn't always mean you're going into labour. Braxton hicks or phantom contractions as some people call it are very similar to labor pains, but they are irregular and dissapear after a while or after you eat something. '' As much as he wanted the pregnancy to end, he also wanted to get a good night sleep. So he got his full term arse up and went to the kitchen for a little snack. He was preparing to see Connor and his nightly arm consuming ritual, but this time the kitchen was empty. He wasted no time and looked around the room for something he could eat. There were some apples sitting on the counter wich he took and took a bite out of it. After he finished it he headed back to his room and once again struggled to fall asleep.

1:46 AM:

... 

(...... Ow! Again? ) Just as he thought it was over, the pain returned. This time a bit worse and attacking his lower back aswell. He was about to get up and go get a snack from the kitchen in hopes of stopping it, but he remembered that he already did that not so long ago. (Could this be labor?) Demo though to himself. He thought about what he's gonna do about it and after a while he went back to sleep. What was he supposed to do? It was almost 2 AM, everyone else was sleeping and he felt bad about having to wake up The Medic just becouse he was in in pain. It wasn't that bad anyway.

4:30 AM

...

Tavish thought that he could at least get **some** sleep but with the pain getting noticeably worse and having less and less time between them it was nearly impossible to get hardly any sleep. By now Tavish knew that he won't sleep today. He knew that labor for first time mothers is almost always long so he told himself that it would be best to just keep laying in bed. He was about to close his eye again when he felt a popping sensation somewhere in his lower abdomen followed by a gush of water from between his legs.

Oh no. 

Oh there's definitely no sleeping today.

Tavish looked at the time. 4:32 AM. Finally he gave up and looked over to Jane to wake him up.

'' Jane! Jane, wake up! '' Tavish shook his sleeping body by the shoulders in hopes of waking him up. Jane was a really heavy sleeper so it didn't really work.

 **'' JANE! "** Tavish yelled.

'' W- what!? What's going on? Are you ok? '' Jane opened and looked at Tavish whose hands were still on his shoulders.

'' My water broke! '' Awnsered Tavish.

'' WHAT?? ARE YOU OK?? ARE YOU IN PAIN?? '' Jane was now fully panicking.

'' Bloody hell, calm down! I'm fine! " Tavish tried to calm him down. That didn't work either. 

" CALM DOWN? WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOW? YOU'RE IN LABOR FOR GOD'S SAKE! I CAN'T CALM DOWN '' Jane then went on to explain every reason why he should panic. After a while he even started including his rights. And Tavish stopped listening nearly half way through his little rant and just had the 'You gotta be fucking kidding me' face. After a while his rant was over.

" WHAT AM I DOING? WE GOTTA TAKE YOU TO THE MEDIC! '' Jane blurted out as he jumped out the bed, opened the closet, changed out of his pjs and ran out the door.

'' Hold on wait aren't you supposed to take me wi- '' Demo didn't get to finish his sentence before he heard Soldier's hurried footsteps running away from his room. ''... With you... '' Demo let out an annoyed sigh and laid back on the bed with his arms crossed on his chest. After a few minutes he heard Soldier's footsteps again, he was running with as much speed as when he was running toward's Medic's room. 

'' I-I'M SO SORRY! I FORGOT TO TAKE YOU WITH ME! '' Soldier suddenly busted thrugh the door and ran towards their bed where Demo was laying and helped him get up.

'' Before we go. 1: You need to calm down. 2: Go slowly, I definitly won't be able to run right now. Okay? '' Demo said calmly.

'' O-okay, but now let's go. '' Soldier agreed and Tavish put his arm over Jane's shoulder and slowly stood up.

They slowly walked towards The Medic's lab. They had to stop once on the way there becouse of a contraction but after a while they approached the Lab with The Medic standing by the entrance. He welcomed them and led them inside.

8:38 AM

Tavish was laying on a hospital bed strapped to various machines, checking his and the baby's health. Everything was going fine so far, The Medic said that the labor was progressing way quicker than he expected and the baby would be here around lunch. Tavish was laying on his side with his head buried in the pillow. The pain seemed like it was at it's worst with only a minute between them. Jane was at his side the entire time, he was running along Tavish's back with one hand and holding his with the other. Jane had a worried expression. Tavish noticed his worry and spoke up.

'' You ok Jane? You look sad. '' He asked, looking up at him.

'' Huh? No no, I'm not sad It's just... You've been in pain for a long time and I feel kinda bad that I can't do much to make it better. '' Soldier confessed.

Tavish frowned. '' Don't feel bad, I'm fine. It's not that bad, I felt worse...I think. While it is worse than most pains that I felt, but you don't have to feel bad about it. '' Demo paused for a minute, waiting for the contraction to pass. '' A-and besides, you're here and that makes me feel a thousand times better. You were there with me when the days were rough, even before all of this happened and I love you for it along with all the other things you do. ''

Soldier smiled as a single tear ran down his cheek. '' I love you too Tav. '' He leaned in and gave him a little kiss on the forehead.

'' Are you crying? '' Demo asked

'' Maybe a little...'' Soldier awnser

'' You remember our bet? '' Tavish smirked.

Jane chucked as he wiped away the tear. '' You're still holding on to that? ''

'' Why wouldn't I? You agreed. And you lost. '' 

'' This one doesn't count! I'm not crying! '' Jane said.

'' Aye, whatever you say. '' Tavish felt another contraction coming up and increased the grip on Jane's hand. This one was a tad more painful than the other ones, but it went away soon.

'' Do you want some water? '' Jane asked.

'' Aye... Thank you. '' Tavish replied and Jane got a glass of water and handed it to him.

Tavish carefully sat up took a couple of big sips and gave it back to Jane. He laid back down, this time on his back since laying on his side was getting uncomfortable. He looked around the room, studying the little details about the lab. There was a crack in the lower left corner of the celling, there was a photo of the Heavy's X-ray, it has been there for a long time and it was noticeably worn out. He continued looking, there was a mug on his desk with The Medic's emblem on it, all the various machine were making quite a noise, most of the doves were looking at him including Archimedes who was perched on The Medic's shoulder. Medic was sitting at his desk reading some papers. Demo then started imagining what life would be with his son or daughter. He would have to keep them at the base since they could easily get hurt outside. But that is in the future and now all he has to do is wait until the little one gets here.

12:26 PM

'' Hmm... Ah! 10 centimeters it's time! '' The Medic announced. It was finally time to get things moving.

'' Finally! Took the little one long enough! '' Demo chuckled before he adjusted himself on the hospital bed to be in a tad more comfortable position.

'' I can't believe it's already happening! I'm gonna be a dad! '' Soldier said excitedly.

'' Alright, like you practiced. Push for ten seconds three times for each contraction. Remember to take breaks between them. '' The Medic reminded him.

He would never admit it, but Demo was a bit scared. In every movie that has a birth scene the woman alway screams in total agony and even though The Medic told him that it's most of the time totally not like the movies he was still a bit paranoid. He gripped Soldier's hand and let him run his fingers through his hair to calm him down a bit. After a few seconds a contraction started and Tavish prepared for the first push. He bore down hard, his grip on Jane's hand tightening. Ten seconds passed and Tavish took a little break to breathe before he bore down again. This went on for the last few seconds of the contraction before the pin subsided.

'' Hey, I don't feel anything. Are things moving down there? '' Demo asked impatiently.

'' Tavish, it doesn't go this fast. It generally takes about half an hour to push a baby out. And keeping in mind that your body isn't built for this it may take a little longer than that. '' The Medic explained.

'' That's not so bad. I've been laying here for almost 10 hours now. 30 minutes is nothing. '' 

The same thing happened every contraction. Push for ten seconds, take a break, repeat. Seems eazy. After some time the baby's head started to crown. 

'' Aggh! It burns! '' Demo complained.

'' Yes, it does that. Keep pushing. '' Medic ordered and Tavish complied.

Soldier was still beside him, now with a concerned expression letting Demo hold his hand even though it felt like it would snap any second from the sheer strength of Demo's grip. The cycle continued. The more Demo pushed the more intense the pain and burning got. Before the head slipped out, Demo experienced the longest ten seconds from his life. The pain and burning were as intense as they could ever be. He let out a loud painful scream that even the other mercs could hear. The contraction stopped shortly after and Demo looked over to Soldier. He looked horrified. 

'' Sweet land of liberty, are you ok?!? '' Soldier asked. 

'' Do I look like I'm ok? '' Demo panted. 

Soldier was now even more concerned. '' Well... No... '' 

'' That was the most painful ten seconds of my life. What the he'll was that? '' Demo asked

'' Well, let's just say that you've got a pretty big baby. '' The Medic began '' But now its just a matter of minutes before the baby is fully out. '' 

'' Oh... Lovely... '' Demo said sarcastically as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. 

Then it only took a few pushes before the baby finally slipped free. Demo felt a wave of relief over his body as all the pain and pressure all went away at once. He laid down and starred at the ceiling catching his breath before sound that everybody was waiting for echoed around the Lab. He heard this cry before, but none of them made him feel as good as this one. He felt something being placed on his chest as The Medic announced. 

'' Congratulations! It's a girl! '' he said as he stepped away from the bed to give them some space. 

He took the tiny girl into his arms and looked at her. She was tiny, wrapped in a white blanked and her skin was almost as dark as Tavish's. Little dark brown hairs were already growing on her head and her eyes were closed shut. She was beautiful. Tavish looked over to Soldier who was now crying tears of joy. He buried his head into the free space on Demo's pillow and completely fell apart crying.

'' T-this is... '' he stuttered through the crying '' the best day of my life! '' He sobbed with joy.

Demo placed a hand on his head and gave it a little pat. He let his emotions flow before he got up and wrapped his hands around Tavish and their little girl. This was the beginning of a new chapter of our fellow mercenarie's life and now it's up to fate to determine what will happen next.

\------------ The End ---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. If anyone has any suggestions about what I could improve then feel free to leave them in the comments. I'm planning on writing a fic about Cyborg's and Pyro's relationship soon too so stay tuned for that! That's all! Read ya later!


End file.
